A Crow & a Feather
by Cream96
Summary: Crowfeather wished for Feathertail to come back and what happens if she does come back from the dead? What will happen between his mate Nightcloud and Feathertail? REVIEW! ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT!
1. Feathertail is BACK

Once open a cat life, Crowfeather was out in the forest in WindClan territory.

Crowfeather looked up at the stars in the sky and wished that Feathertail would come back to him, even though he had a mate (Nightcloud) and a son (Breezepelt).

"Feathertail, I wish you were back with me. Why did you have to leave me?"

"I didn't leave you, Crowfeather…" He heard a whisper behind him. He spun around to find a beautiful silvery-gray she-cat standing before him.

_Could it be?_ Crowfeather thought.

_It is!_

_It's Feathertail!_

"F-F-F-FEATHERTAIL!!!"

Feathertail nodded and smiled.

"Y-You c-came from S-StarClan?" Crowfeather stammered.

"Yes and I am alive and well. I came back to be with you,"

"R-Really? You came back to be with m-me?"

"Of course," She touched her muzzle to his cheek.

Crowfeather felt a warm feeling inside his body. He just couldn't believe Feathertail was standing before him.

He suddenly remembered something and stepped away from Feathertail.

"What's wrong," she had hurt in her eyes.

"I c-can't be with you. I have a mate…and a son…you have to understand that…"

Feathertail bowed her head. "I understand, but why'd you wish for me to come back to you?"

**Short, I know. All chapters may be short. Flames are welcomed! At least I'm gettin' a review.**


	2. Nightcloud

"I-I don't know…" Crowfeather admitted.

"You're just confused…do you still love me?" Feathertail asked, hopefully.

_Do I? _Crowfeather thought. _Yes…but can I?_

"I…" he stopped. _I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! StarClan help me!_

"Crowfeather…do you still love me?"

_Yes I love you so much! _He wanted to say.

"Ye-" he was interrupted by someone.

"Crowfeather? What's going on here?" asked a familiar voice.

It was Nightcloud!

_Oh no…_

"Nightcloud! I…uh…" Crowfeather began.

"RiverClan!" Nightcloud's fur bristled.

Feathertail glared at Nightcloud and her fur stood on end.

"Crowfeather, what's this RiverClan she-cat doing in our territory?!"

_This is hard. _Crowfeather thought. How's he gonna tell Nightcloud. Tell her that Feathertail came back from the dead. She'll never believe him!

_I just gotta be calm. All I have to do is kick Feathertail out and then apologize later. Right…_

Crowfeather glared at Feathertail. "Get out, before I rip your fur off!"

Feathertail eyes widened at Crowfeather's sudden rage. She backed away and ran off to RiverClan territory.

**Like I said, ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT! Review!**


	3. Guilty

Crowfeather and Nightcloud were going back to camp.

Crowfeather felt guilty for kicking Feathertail out like that. But it was the only way… Or was it?

Crowfeather shook his head.

"Why was that RiverClan cat on our territory, huh Crowfeather?" Nightcloud hissed.

"I told you earlier, I don't know,"

"Then why did I see you talking to her?"

"I…I was telling her to get out,"

She just growled and padded on.

"You won't tell Onestar will you?" Crowfeather asked.

If she told Onestar, every cat in his Clan will think he was disloyal!

"Of course I'll tell him!" Nightcloud snapped. "What did you think? You said you didn't know why she was on our territory so why worry?"

He couldn't believe she was going to tell. _Does she hate me?_

"Just don't tell, okay?"

"Why not?!"

"Just don't!" Crowfeather ran ahead of her angrily.

_I thought I was her mate! She better not tell, or I'll…_

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer…**


	4. Gathering

**2 sunrises later…**

Crowfeather was walking with his clanmates to the Gathering area. He never spoke to Feathertail after he kicked her out that day. He still felt guilty, but he was going to try his best to apologize.

_I just hope she forgives me… _He thought.

He didn't realize Nightcloud had come up next him. She leaned against him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Crowfeather murmured.

"Nothing, huh? Fine, I just won't talk to you, you…you nothing cat," she padded ahead of him.

Crowfeather just shook his head. "Who needs her…"

**At the gathering…**

The Clans were settling down in the gathering place. They were just waiting on ShadowClan to show up.

Crowfeather was looking around for Feathertail.

_She has to be here! Leopardstar wouldn't leave at camp after she came back from the dead! Would she?_

Crowfeather thought. Then he spotted Feathertail sitting next to some RiverClan cats. Reedwhisker and Petalfur.

Crowfeather took in a deep breath and padded over to them. "F-Feathertail," he stammered.

Feathertail turned to look at him and frowned. "What do you want?" she demanded hostile.

Crowfeather was shocked. He didn't know that she was going to be that angry with him.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Feathertail whispered something to Reedwhisker and moved over to Crowfeather.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to…apologize,"

"Apologize? For kicking me out like that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that…do you forgive me?"

Feathertail stared at him for a moment and then a smile appeared on her face. "Of course I forgive you,"

Crowfeather sighed in relief. He glanced behind Feathertail to see Nightcloud watching them.

**REVIEW!**


	5. After Gathering

After the gathering, Crowfeather and Feathertail stayed on the gathering island.

"I hope know one notice we were still here," Feathertail meowed.

"Yeah…" Crowfeather sat down nervously.

_Now that me and Feathertail are alone, what do I do? _Crowfeather thought.

"Crowfeather, you still never answered my question…" Feathertail mewed suddenly.

"W-what did you ask?" Crowfeather stammered.

Even though he knew what was the question.

"I asked you if you still loved me,"

"Yes I still love you!" Crowfeather blurted out.

"You still what?!" a famillar voice growled from behind him.

Crowfeather spun around to see Nightcloud glaring at them.

"Nightcloud I-"

"I can't believe you Crowfeather! You still love this RiverClan cat!" she shouted angrily.

Feathertail stepped forward. "Look, Crowfeather still loves you,"

"Silence you stupid RiverClan cat!" Nightcloud hurled herself at Feathertail.

**To be continued… **


	6. The Fight

Feathertail and Nightcloud were wrestling furiously.

Crowfeather couldn't believe his eyes. The two ones he loves were fighting…over him.

"Stop!" Crowfeather yowled.

The two she-cats kept fighting.

Crowfeather grabbed Nightcloud by the scruff and dragged her off of Feathertail.

He let go of her and she hit him on the face with an unsheathed claw.

"How dare you, Crowfeather!" she spat. "I loved you, and now you love her!"

"Stop it Nightcloud! I never loved you!"

He gasped as he realized what he just said. It was true, he never loved her. He just got with her so his Clan wouldn't think he was disloyal, after that time he ran away with Leafpool.

"Nightcloud I didn't-"

Before he got to finish, Nightcloud was already running off.

He had to stop her.

"Nightcloud!" he sprinted after her, Feathertail right behind him.

He looked around anxious. If he didn't find her he would be in a whole lot of trouble!

**To be continued…**


	7. Run

Feathertail tried her best to keep up with Crowfeather.

_What's going to happen now? _She thought. _What would Nightcloud do now?_

"Nightcloud! Nightcloud!" Crowfeather called, as he halted.

Feathertail stopped next to him, breathlessly.

"No…Onestar will banish me for sure…" Crowfeather tumbled to the ground.

"Let's just go," Feathertail mewed.

They had go someone far away from WindClan.

"Go where?" Crowfeather asked.

"RiverClan. You can join RiverClan, and that way we can be together!" she exclaimed, excitingly.

_This is going to be great! If Crowfeather joins RiverClan, it will be a dream come true! _She thought.

Crowfeather stared at her, his eyes wide in shock.

"RiverClan? I can't join RiverClan,"

"Why not? I know you don't like getting your paws wet, but you'll get used to it,"

"That's not it, I'm loyal to WindClan not RiverClan,"

She couldn't believe this. She thought he'd do anything to be with her.

"I…I thought you loved me!"

"I do! But I'm better off in WindClan!"

"Fine!" she ran away, angrily.

She couldn't believe him! She thought he'd agree to stay in RiverClan with her…

**Well review and write more CrowxFeather stories!**


	8. Dog

**Nightcloud's POV**

Nightcloud stopped running when she realized Crowfeather and Feathertail weren't following her.

She collapsed on her side.

_I can't believe Crowfeather never loved me! _She thought.

He just used her just to prove his loyalty to his Clan! Now what was she going to do with her life!

What's she going to tell their son, Breezepelt?

How will he react?

Does Crowfeather even love his son?

Nightcloud closed her eyes and whimpered.

_I don't deserve to live…_

She suddenly heard a dog not too far away.

_I might as well let the dog come and tear me apart…_

Then she heard pawsteps, getting closer….and closer…until she heard growling.

She felt something fasten its teeth into her scruff and lifted her off the ground.

She kept her eyes shut tight.

"Nightcloud!" she heard a famillar voice.

She opened her eyes to see Breezepelt, Tornear, and Whitetail running over to her and her attacker.

Breezepelt lunged himself at the dog with Whitetail.

The dog dropped Nightcloud and she fell.

Tornear dragged Nightcloud away from the dog.

"Are you alright?" he demanded.

Nightcloud didn't say anything.

She wasn't hurt by the dog, she was hurt by Crowfeather…he broke her heart…

**To be continued…**


	9. Dog Attack

**Crowfeather's POV**

_What have I done?_

He thought.

_I lost Nightcloud, yeah I didn't love her…and I lost Feathertail…_

He was padding slowly to the WindClan camp.

He suddenly heard a dog nearby and broke for a run.

Crowfeather saw Breezepelt and Whitetail fighting with a dog.

The dog had Breezepelt limp in it's jaws while Whitetail was batting at its belly.

"No!" Crowfeather yowled as he jumped on the dog's back.

He dug his claws in the dogs back and bit at his neck fur, hard.

Blood was oozing out of the dog's neck fur.

It yelped and dropped Breezepelt.

The dog tried to shake Crowfeather off, but he stayed on.

The was growling angrily, trying and trying to get Crowfeather off.

Whitetail lashed at the dogs nose as blood sprayed out.

It started whining and that's when Crowfeather jumped off of the dogs back. It ran away with its tail between its legs.

Crowfeather immediately ran over to Breezepelt.

Breezepelt was limp and blood was all of him.

_Oh no…he can't be dead…_

"Breezepelt…" Crowfeather whispered.

**To be continued…**


	10. Feathertail's Dream

**Feathertail's POV**

Feathertail stumbled into the RiverClan camp, sadly.

"Hi Feathertail!" Petalfur exclaimed, as she bounded towards her. "Want to go hunting?"

Feathertail ignored her and padded into the warriors den.

She flopped down on a pile of moss and whimpered.

Crowfeather didn't want to join RiverClan to be with her.

_He probably doesn't even love me… _she thought. _He just lied…_

She closed her eyes and in a heartbeat she opened to be in a forest.

She was in WindClan territory.

_I must be dreaming. _Feathertail thought.

She sniffed the air and smelled dog.

Then she suddenly heard whimpering and mewing somewhere.

She followed the noises, to find Crowfeather, Whitetail, Tornear, and Nightcloud.

They were all huddled around something.

Feathertail bounded over to see them staring down at a bleeding cat.

It was Breezepelt! Crowfeather's son.

"Breezepelt…" Crowfeather whispered.

"Crowfeather…I'm sorry," Whitetail mewed, sadly.

Feathertail felt something touch her shoulder and spun around to see Stonefur.

"Stonefur!"

Feathertail looked at the cats behind her and realized they didn't move or look.

She guessed they couldn't hear or see her and Stonefur.

She turned back to Stonefur. "What happened here? Is Breezepelt okay?"

"Yes, it is not his time to join StarClan. He has many moons to live," Stonefur replied.

Feathertail sighed, relived.

_Everthing's going to be okay! But not with me… _she thought.

"Do you want to know why I came to you?" Stonefur asked.

Feathertail nodded.

"I know you've had some trouble with Crowfeather and I've come to ask you something. Do you wish to join StarClan again?"

**To be continued…**


	11. Checking

**Crowfeather's POV**

Crowfeather awoke one morning in the warriors den. He sat up, stretched, and yawned.

He stepped out of the den and looked up at the sky.

The sun was just rising.

He then padded over to the medicine cat den to check on Breezepelt.

It's been two days since the dog attacked and Breezepelt was badly injured.

Barkface said that he would be okay and Crowfeather was relived.

He's never spoken with Feathertail or seen her anywhere on RiverClan territory.

_I hope she's alright… _He thought as he walked into the medicine den.

"Barkface?"

"Yes Crowfeather?" Barkface was urging Breezepelt to eat some herbs.

"Is Breezepelt alright?"

"I'll be fine once Barkface stops feeding me these herbs!" Breezepelt snapped.

He sounded like his old self. He seems to be feeling better.

Crowfeather dipped his head and backed out of the den.

He bumped into someone on his way out.

"Hey, watch…" his eyes widened when he realized it was Feathertail.

"Feathertail?" He asked, confused.

"Feathertail? Do you got bees in your brain?" Feathertail hissed.

Crowfeather closed his eyes and opened them and realized it was Whitetail.

"What do you want with that cat anyway, Crowfeather?" Whitetail demanded.

"Uhh…what do you mean?! I don't want anything to do with that cat!" he snapped.

He then dashed out of camp.

**To be continued…**


	12. Shocked

**Crowfeather's POV**

Crowfeather raced towards RiverClan territory.

He had to speak to Feathertail. He just had to!

He stopped at the RiverClan border and waited impatiently for a patrol.

He looked around. There was no sign of any patrols.

_Where's everyone? _Crowfeather thought. _Well I can't wait any longer!_

He crossed into RiverClan territory and looked for the RiverClan camp.

He was nervous around all this water, thinking that he would fall in as he padded on.

There was prey running around everywhere and he didn't even bother trying to catch any.

"Crowfeather!" a familiar voice hissed.

Crowfeather spun around to find himself face to face with Feathertail.

She looked angry.

"F-Feathertail I came to-" Crowfeather didn't finished cause she cut him off.

"Trespasser!" Feathertail growled.

Crowfeather was shocked. He didn't expect her to be this angry with him.

"Get out!"

"Wha…" Crowfeather whispered.

"I said get out!"

"Can we talk?"

She jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. "You better get out or you'll regret it!" she unsheathed her claws.

Crowfeather blinked in complete shock. "I-I'm sorry…"

Feathertail got off him and bounded away. "Go!" she called over her shoulder.

He got up and slowly left RiverClan territory.

**To be continued…**


	13. Back In StarClan

**Feathertail's POV**

Feathertail watched Crowfeather go and sighed.

_I really didn't have to do that to him._ She thought, sadly.

She was just a nobody now. A RiverClan she-cat who came back to life from StarClan to be with Crowfeather, but it doesn't seem that he wanted her back at all. Now to her Crowfeather is just a WindClan cat. A cat who has a mate named Nightcloud. A son named Breezepelt. And he didn't need her anymore. So then that makes her a nobody. It's over.

So what's the use living then? She doesn't have Crowfeather anymore and she's heartbroken. Her heart was torn apart into a million little peaces. It would never be put back together.

She padded back towards her camp when a shine of light flashed in her face. She was blinded by light. Then the light suddenly went away and Feathertail realized she was no longer in RiverClan territory.

She looked around widely. Then she realized the place she was at looked very familiar.

"Hello?" Feathertail called. "Where's RiverClan?"

Feathertail looked up in the sky. The stars looked really close. The also looked like they were moving. Then Feathertail gasped. She realized where she was. She was in StarClan.


	14. Attack

**Crowfeather's POV**

Crowfeather was padding through WindClan territory. All he could think about was Feathertail. She was pretty upset the last time he saw her. He loved her, but how can they be together? If only she hadn't died in the mountains. He wished he had. Then this wouldn't be happening.

He paused when he reached the edge of the RiverClan border. He wondered if he should just cross into the territory or wait for a patrol. Just when he was about to cross, he heard a WindClan patrol coming. He thought if he should hide or not. He decided to wait for the patrol to come into view instead of hiding.

Crowfeather paused to sniff the air. He scented a WindClan patrol. He waited for the patrol to come into view. It was Nightcloud, Gorsetail, and Harespring.

"What are you doing so near RiverClan territory, Crowfeather?" Gorsetail demanded.

Crowfeather quickly made up a lie. "I smelled RiverClan scent over here on our territory, but it's stale though,"

"Go check, Harespring," Gorsetail said.

Harespring started sniffing the area. Crowfeather waited, nervously. He caught Nightcloud's eye. He saw nothing but complete hatred in her eyes. Her eyes were saying 'die'. He wondered if she wanted to kill him. She did hate him dearly now that she knew about him and Feathertail. But surely she won't try to kill him right in front of Gorsetail and Harespring? Besides he was much more stronger than Nightcloud anyway.

"I smell nothing but crow-food!" Harespring hissed, suddenly.

Crowfeather glared at Harespring. "That's because you have a bad nose!" Crowfeather retorted.

"Maybe you got a bad nose!" Harespring spat back.

Crowfeather snorted. He didn't feel like quarreling with this mouse-brain right now. He started to pad away when something heavy landed on his back, crushing him. Crowfeather struggled.

"You don't think we know?" Gorsetail hissed in his ear. "About you and that RiverClan she-cat?"

"I knew it! Traitor!" Harespring spat.

Gorsetail dug his claws in Crowfeather's back. Crowfeather yowled out. He managed to turn over to his back and lash at Gorsetail's belly with his hind legs. Gorsetail yowled and bit into one of Crowfeather's hind legs. Crowfeather felt Harespring bite into his scruff holding him down.

Nightcloud put her head towards Crowfeather's face and whispered. "You deserve to die…" then she bit down into his throat. Crowfeather struggled to get her off, but she sunk her teeth in tighter.

"Help!" Crowfeather howled!" Then darkness flooded over him…

**To be continued...**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. As you can see, this story is almost finished.**


	15. In StarClan

**A Crow & a Feather**

**Chapter 15: In StarClan**

Crowfeather could only see darkness. Black darkness, everywhere around him. Was he in StarClan? If it is he didn't expect it to be like this. He could hear nothing but silence.

He tried moving his paws, but couldn't. It's like they weren't even there. Panicking, he tried to sit up, but failed. Then he tried to call out for help but his mouth couldn't seem to open.

Crowfeather lay still for several heartbeats.

_I'll wait for a moment then I'll pop to my paws._ He thought.

Then in a heartbeat he popped to his paws, his eyes opened wide. Crowfeather realized it wasn't dark anymore. Everywhere was clear but not very bright. He was in a nice peaceful forest.

"I'm in StarClan…" Crowfeather guessed.

Crowfeather looked up in the sky. The stars in the sky were very close and seemed to be moving. Crowfeather looked away. He saw a small pond nearby. He padded over to the pond and looked down in it. He could see his reflection. There were no scars on him from that find with Nightcloud, Gorsetail, and Harespring. There was no bite marks either. He was perfectly clean.

The dark gray tom blinked then lapped up some water with his tongue. It tasted icy cold. Very fresh and delicious, unlike the water in the lake back at the forest. Crowfeather drank some more then stopped when he realized something in the water. He could see a forest in the water. It was WindClan territory. He saw three cats standing around something.

Crowfeather gasped when he realized it was Nightcloud, Harespring, and Gorsetail. The cats who murdered him.

"Is he dead?" Crowfeather heard Harespring ask.

"Of course he is!" Nightcloud hissed.

"Once Onestar sees this there's no doubt he'll kill us…" Harespring whispered, shaking.

"He won't know. No one will," Nightcloud said.

Harespring and Gorsetail gave her a questioning look.

"Bring the body over this way," Nightcloud ordered, as she padded away. Gorsetail and Harespring lifted Crowfeather's body and followed Nightcloud.

_How dare they!_ Crowfeather though, angrily. _Killing me, their own Clanmate and expect to get away with it!_

Nightcloud had led them to the lake.

"Why are we here?" Gorsetail demanded.

"I have an idea. We put the body in the lake and hope that it'll wash away to RiverClan territory and then every cat will think a RiverClan cat killed him," Nightcloud explained.

Gorsetail seemed to think for a moment. "Fine," he finally agreed.

Harespring dragged Crowfeather's body into the water. They all stood and watched as Crowfeather's body wash away.

Crowfeather turned away. He didn't want to watch this anymore. He padded away from the pond towards a tree. The tom flopped down next to the tree and looked up at the sky. All of the stars were gone, except one.

That one star started moving towards him. A flash of light came, making Crowfeather blind. Then it went away. A cat stood in front of him. A beautifully she-cat. It was Feathertail. Crowfeather's eyes widened.

"Crowfeather, what are you doing here?" Feathertail asked, alarmed.

"Wha? Me? What about you?" Crowfeather exclaimed, confused.

"I…uh…you can't stay here, Crowfeather! How can you die?"

"My own clanmates killed me that's how! I hate them!" Crowfeather growled.

Feathertail blinked sadly. "I should've known. You weren't supposed to die yet…"

"What happened to you?"

Feathertail stared into his eyes for a long moment then replied. "Just please…I will take you back to living again,"

"But aren't you happy that I'm finally with you?"

"Yes, but you deserve to live,"

"No, I'm staying with you!" he protested.

"I…can't Crowfeather…"

"Why?"

Feathertail looked up at the sky, her eyes filled with tears.

"Tell me," Crowfeather meowed.

She looked at Crowfeather. "Because I had a second chance and I gave it up! I gave it up, Crowfeather! I can't get a third chance!" she wailed.

He didn't know what she meant by chances. Did she mean StarClan only gives them 2 chances? "I'm staying with you," Crowfeather insisted.

"You can't, believe me…." Feathertail whispered. "You must go back,"

"I'm staying with you! I love you, Feathertail! I will not lose you again!" Crowfeather shouted.

"Please, Crowfeather…it was meant to be…" she licked his cheek.

Once again, Crowfeather could see darkness.

"Good bye, my love…I will always be with you…" those were Feathertail's last words.

**To be continued…**

**How's that for a long chapter? Any mistakes I made, please feel free to correct me.**


End file.
